Leo
by SBNH13
Summary: One-shot with three short parts about Cosima, Delphine and their son Leo.


**AN: This is pure Cophine with a child fluff. It's divided into three parts that aren't exactly connected to each other besides the fact that its the same Leo. Enjoy :D **

* * *

Crying could be heard through the baby monitor, "I'll get it," offered Cosima groggily.

"Hmay," came Delphine's unclear reply. Cosima just chuckled and got out of bed.

She walked into their baby's room and saw him crying in his crib. "Shhh, it's ok buddy. Shhh" she tried to calm Leo down. Slowly he seemed to relax but didn't fall asleep, just looked up at her with his brown eyes, his blonde hair sitting perfectly on top of his head even though he had been tossing and turning in his crib for the last few minutes. "You get that amazing hair from your mama, don't you Leo?" She asked him in a whisper.

She sat down in the rocking chair they had placed in the corner of his room and rocked slowly. "You know, I was so scared when we found out your mama was pregnant. I knew it was coming but I didn't expect it to work so quickly. You were a strong little swimmer, weren't you honey?" She kissed his forehead.

"I remember when we brought you home that first day and your mom was so excited. She cried a lot from all the hormones, mostly happy tears though. I remember I was playing with you and she just looked at us with tears of joy in her eyes. Your mama is absolutely perfect little dude." She sighed happily and slowly started to get up when she noticed his eyes were closed.

She placed him back in his crib and walked back to her room. She got in bed, careful not to wake her wife, and turned to her side. Immediately Delphine cuddled up to her back and whispered quietly, "his mommy is pretty perfect too"

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Leo... Happy birthday to you!" Everyone clapped and cheered, the loudest of the bunch of course being Leo's proud moms.. They couldn't believe their little boy was already three years old.

"Did you make a wish buddy?" Cosima asked her blonde haired little boy.

"Yeah mommy, I wish for a race car!" Leo excitedly explained.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone what you wished for silly!" Kira told him. "Now it might not come true!" Kira was so happy she had a little cousin now. She gladly took the role of older cousin and did everything she could to make him happier and explain to him the ways of life.

"But I wanna race car!" Leo said loudly. Scared he wouldn't get his one wish.

"Don't worry mon amour, soon you will open your presents and see, maybe you got your wish." Delphine calmly explained to the brown eyed boy, planting a kiss on his head and winking at Kira.

An hour had gone by, all the kids continued playing and the adults mingled amongst themselves.

"Leo! Do you want to open your gifts now?" Cosima asked him a little while later.

"Yessss!" He said and jumped to the big pile of presents with pure joy written all over his face.

He opened all the presents until there was just one big box left. He tore open the wrapping paper and when he saw what was inside he yelled "Yayyyy! I knew my wish would come true!" He finished opening the present and pulled out the box.

Inside, a children's racecar sat in a box. "Mama, mommy, open my present! I wanna pway with it!"

Cosima and Delphine looked at each other and smiled.

They opened the racecar for him and watched him get in and drive around their backyard.

"He's so big already." Cosima said to Delphine, leaning against her side.

Delphine put her arm around Cosima, "he really is. How did we raise such a perfect little boy?"

Cosima leaned up and pressed a kiss to Delphine's lips. "I don't know but I know that I love you both so much. You're both absolutely amazing and I could never imagine my life without you."

* * *

Cosima watched as a small blonde boy was lifted by his mother to look over the, no higher than 3 feet tall, fence. The smile that spread across her face was giant and anybody from a mile away could see how happy and proud she was looking at the pair.

"Mama, wion!" Called the young boy as he pointed to, what was apparently, a lion.

"Very good ma cherie! What sound does a lion make?" The blonde woman asked him.

The brown eyed boy roared as loud and as strong as he could! Although because of the fact that he was only 3 years old, the sound just barely reached Cosima's ears.

Cosima walked over to them and acted scared to have heard such a roar from her son. "Oh my god! My little Leo has become a real little lion!" She told him with a shocked face and carefully grabbed him from her wife's arms, hoisting him onto her hip.

Leo blushed and buried his face into his mommy's neck. "I not a wion mommy. I showed mama what sound wion makes." He explained to Cosima.

"Well I was sure you were a lion! I almost thought we should leave you here with them!" Cosima looked at Leo as she said this, watching his face morph into a small frown.

"You're scaring him," Delphine whispered in Cosima's ear, wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Mommy I go home with you and mama, not stay with wions." He whispered to Cosima in a slightly scared voice.

Cosima leaned into Delphine's side and told her son, "I'm just kidding honey, we would never leave you here. We need our big scary lion at home to protect us!" She kissed him on the cheek and leaned her forehead against his.

Leo smiled brightly and hugged his mommy tight. Suddenly he remembered his mama was right there too and moved to hug her as well. When he moved back he had a huge smile on his face, "Now to ewephants!"

He jumped from Cosima's arms and started running towards the elephant area. Cosima and Delphine just looked at each other and shared a smile. Holding hands, they followed quickly behind their son all the way to the elephants.

FIN


End file.
